Animals
by T-Bones158
Summary: Sam Eagle has just gotten off of Spring break. So now its back to school with her group of friends. What happens when some new exchange students arrive. And shortly after that, something is killing other people. Gruesomely. -Being rewritten as a novel-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I am just trying this out. Taking a break from MR...Kinda. So, um, let's begin shall we?**

**I have no rights to Gabby, Onyx, Brooke, or Cali (You'll meet them soon enough). Everyone else is MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Kids**

"SAMANTHA MARIAN EAGLE!" My mother shouted up the stairs, "GET UP AND GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL!"

I groaned and threw my covers off my bed and headed to the bathroom. After my shower, I dressed in my normal attire. Skinny jeans and a tight olive green T-shirt. I brushed any tangles from my highlighted brown hair. After brushing my teeth I slid down my stairs to the hallway. I walked into the kitchen and smelled the delicious scent of my favorite breakfast. Eggs sunny side up and toast. Mmm...

"Hey sleepy head," My mom said. She was finishing the eggs up. Mom and I shared a lot of features. Like our brown hair, or our brown eyes, our light tanned skin tone, or our 5'7" height. Yeah, so we're not so tall.

"Hey Mom," I said sitting at the kitchen table, "Are you sure Spring Break is over already?"

"Yes, Sam," Mom said with a smile as she handed me my breakfast. I took a bite of the eggs. MMM...Heaven.

"Damn," I said with my mouth full. I resumed eating and then grabbed my backpack, cell, and car keys. I still had to pick up my friends. After saying good-bye to Mom, I headed to my car.

"Hey! Sam!" A masculine voice called. I turned to see my neighbor, Darrel. I groaned. He's had a thing me for about 2 years now. Sure, he was cute and had a nice build (not to mention being one of the most popular guys at school), but he was such a jerk. There was NO way I would ever, _ever_ be with this guy.

"Hello, Darrel," I said tiredly. I dropped my pack into my car and started to slide in.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me at The Hole this Friday," Darrel said. I scowled. The Hole was this major club, where anything was legal. _Anything_.

"Sorry, Darrel," I said, "I got plans."

"Oh, okay," Darrel said, walking away, "Maybe next time then."

"You wish," I muttered under my breath as I started my car. I had a beautiful 2009 silver Audi Convertible. It sat all of my friends. I rolled out of the driveway and went over to my first stop. Gabriella's house.

I pulled in front of a large house and honked twice. A brunette in go-go boots, a miniskirt, and a tight button up shirt came out the front door. Gabriella Leamons, at first glance she was a class one slut. And that was partially true. She was a slut...meaning she liked dating boys whenever possible. That wasn't completely Gabby though. She had a sweet side, you just had to find it. As Gabby came walking down to the car, she removed her sunglasses to reveal her green eyes. She waved at me and I waved back and made come on motions.

"Hey Girl!" Gabby said walking around and getting into the car. I gave her a smile back and she plunked her stuff in front of her.

"How are you, Gabby?" I asked. I started the car and drove to our next stop.

"I'm good," She replied, "How about you? Ready to start school up again?"

"I'm ready for school to be over," I said. Gabby laughed.

"Hell yeah! Who isn't?" She countered, "Cause then next year, we're seniors baby!"

I smiled as I thought about that. Being a senior. Only one last year of high school. Oh it sounded wonderful. We continued chatting until I stopped in front of a smaller house. The Twins house. I honked and Gabby called out their names.

"Onyx! Brooke! Come ON!" She called. Two girls came out the front door. On in a V-neck white T-shirt and jeans, the other was in a purple and black petticoat wearing black leggings. Both were wearing black sneakers.

"We're coming!" Onyx shouted back. Onyx had long brown hair and her name suited her eyes well. Onyx Black. We all envied her a little over it. Her normal tanned skin tone along with her hair made her very pretty, but it was her black eyes that sucked people in.

Brooke, the ever so quieter one (not), moved quickly into her spot behind Gabby. The two of them began to chat. Brooke had brown hair like her sister, but she had dyed a portion of it red. She was our little Emogirl, but hey, we loved her for it. Her paler skin wasn't due to the fact she was Emo, but she had a secret, well we all had a secret about her.

Brooke was bitten by a vampire. I'm not kidding. She was at a rave one night and she was bitten. That's the story we were given, and we accepted it. Apparently that sunshine kills Vampires legend is bull. The only things that can kill them are decapitations. Weird right? The Garlic legend is also another pile to the bull and that they HAVE to drink blood in order to survive isn't accurate. Vamps can eat normal food, they just don't like it as much as blood. Brooke has been surviving off of blood packs from the hospital. Her Dad was a doctor and her mother was a nurse, so getting blood was easy.

"So," Brooke said, "I heard that Theo McGuire broke up with his girlfriend, Shelly. Apparently, he caught her giving a bj to Tyler Parks. He broke up with her the second she walked up to him."

"Oh how horrible!" Gabby said, "And they looked so good together."

That's how most of our conversations started, about whom broke up with whom. Or who was going steady with whom. In all honesty, I could care less. But I guess that's why we were so high at the social food pyramid; we didn't care what others thought. I drove into a smaller suburb and stopped in front of a small white house. A blond girl was waiting in front of it.

"It's about damn time!" she said, shuffling into the back with the Twins. Her name was Calista Fornea. We called her Cali, and on occasion, California. Which we found kinda fun, because we lived in LA's outskirts. Cali was dressed in shorts and a solid blue T-shirt which complimented her blue eyes and her tan skin tone. She plumped back into her seat.

"Hey Cali!" Gabby said looking at her, "How was your night?"

"Awful!" she said, "Brad broke up with me."

"Oh no!" Onyx said. She enveloped Cali into a hug and we asked her about her night as we drove to school. Cali had gotten over it by the time she got home. That's what she did. She was the toughest of us emotionally. And possibly the smartest of us. Cali's goal was to be a psychiatrist. For some reason she found it really interesting. Well all I can say is good for her. We all support each other.

We made it to school with time to spare. Parking was interesting. Cheerleaders and Jocks were already in their mingled areas. After finding the perfect parking spot, we all piled out. We started to walk but stopped and turned when I heard a scream.

I heard a rumbling sound and turned to see 5, yes 5, motorcycles roaring through the parking lot. They swerved around us to park either next to us and right in front of us. Whoever these guys were, I've never seen them before.

The first guy to turn his engine off took his jacket off to reveal a black sleeveless Disturbed "Ten Thousand Fists" T-shirt. He was wearing torn jeans and had black wristbands on. His arms were muscular and tattooed...every inch. He took his helmet off to reveal a shaved head and ice blue eyes. He opened a compartment to put his jacket and helmet away.

The next guy to catch my attention was taking his helmet off as well. He had an Asian accent to his eyes. In other words, he wasn't fully Asian, but there was defiantly evidence of it. His hair and eyes were interesting as well. He had short golden blond hair and he also had icy blue eyes! His attire wasn't all that different to his friends': he was wearing jeans and a solid black T-shirt. Were these two related?

The next two guys had to be related. They looked exactly alike! One had straight long black hair and was wearing aviator sunglasses. He had on black jeans and a skin tight black T with a Skillet logo on it. He was easily 6 feet tall and had an average muscular build. Next to him, another guy dressed in black (possibly his brother from their looks) got off his motorcycle.

His possible brother had that long Emo hair look. They were both incredibly good looking and dressed the same. The only difference was, Emo had a dark hoodie on under his jacket. Talk about hot. It had to be 65 degrees and he was in a freaking hoodie! Not to mention the fact he had a tall wirey build. You can tell from his skinny black jeans. He wasn't as muscular as the other guy, but he defiantly was Emo. One look at him and you think that. But that was just an observation.

"Hey!" A male voice called behind me. I hadn't noticed an engine still idling until I turned around to see the last guy on his bike. He was wearing a black bandanna, covering his hair and he had black shades covering his eyes. He wasn't wearing a jacket, but he did have on a solid black T...which clung close to his body. It revealed a lot.

"Hey!" he called again. I looked back to his covered eyes and he mad the move sign with his hands. I stepped back and let him park. When he did he turned his engine off and got off his bike. He removed his glasses and put them on the dash of his motorcycle. When he finished he turned around to face me with a crooked smile. And yet again, I was met with icy blue eyes.

"Thanks for moving," he said, and then he held a hand out, "Name's Tony."

"Sam Eagle," I said shaking his hand, "and my friends."

I gestured to my friends that were all standing in various spots behind me. They all stepped forward to introduce themselves. Tony seemed quite the gentleman despite his outward appearance. Tony then introduced his friends.

"Damian." The shaved and tattooed one. He stood straighter and tilted his head back to appear tougher. He succeeded a little.

"Mute." The blond Asian. He dipped his head in a nod.

"The Twins: Blake." The one with a Skillet T. He winked and grinned.

"And Feel." The Emo guy. He acknowledged us with a barely perceptible nod.

"Weird names," I commented. Mute and Feel? Come on. I'll bet their real names are something stupid like, John or Bob.

"Well, we're weird guys," Tony said. I smiled and he returned it. He turned back to look at Mute and then nodded.

"Class is gonna start soon," Tony said, "See you later?"

"I guess," I said leading my friends inside. I stole a glance back at Tom to see him talking to the other guys. I turned my attention back forward to my friends and already they were gossiping about the new guys.

"Did you see those tattoos!?" Gabby said excitedly, "There were so many and it made him look so hot!"

"What about those two twins?" Onyx said just as excitedly, "That Blake guy wasn't so bad looking either."

"Neither was Feel," Brooke said in a dreamy tone.

"Some-one's crushing on the new E-mo!" Onyx taunted in a sing-song voice. We all laughed, but Brooke blushed and dipped her head.

"Aw, its okay Brooke," I said consolingly, "We're just kidding around with you."

"I know," she said, "But the truth hurts sometimes."

"That was rather dark," Cali commented, "I think-"

She never got to finish her sentence because a announcement came over the school speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is a assembly scheduled for this morning, so instead of going to your homerooms, please make your way to the gymnasium," The PA said, "Thank you."

We headed to the gym and took our spot in the bleachers. Four rows down, my arch-nemesis was sitting with her cheer squad. Amy Sylvia. She's the essence of cheerleading. Blonde hair, fake nose, blue eyes, and everything else is fake. And I mean _everything_. She was sitting with her posse and her QB boyfriend, Ox. Seriously, his name was Ox Gordon. And the worst part was Ox was the Principal's son.

Principal Gordon was the essence of order and discipline. He was a former soldier and he has drilled everyone into order, but so far we've kept him from giving out uniforms. Thank god. He was a fit principal with a stone thick jaw, not kidding. His jaw was huge. His grey hair and stern face made him look the part for military. It was quite intimidating. He stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"All right settle down now," Principal Gordon said, "As most of you know, before Spring break we put up a notice for a student exchange program with a school located in Montana. And so, only five people signed up. Those five young men traded places with these five young men. Come on out please."

Five guys in dark clothes all came out. They looked very familiar. And it wasn't until I could see their faces clearly that I recognized them. The five of us released a gasp of surprise.

It was Tony and his group!

* * *

**AN: Okay then. That's the first chapter. Tell me what you think peeps. Review, Flame, I don't Care! Just say something!**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Plotline of Animals and Tony's Gang are pretty much all I own. I really, REALLY need a better lawyer...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: We're a wild bunch...**

**Sam POV**

My jaw took that moment to stop working properly. Tony and his friends were all standing behind Principal Gordon. I heard whispering going on all around me, but all I could focus on were the five guys on the stage. More specifically, the way that Principal Gordon was glaring at them.

"Seeing as you all look so nice," Gordon started, "I want you all to step forward and introduce yourself to the students you'll be working with."

"How about we don't, and say we did," Damian suggested. Tony smirked while Feel and Blake chuckled. Scattered laughter passed through the audience. I noticed Gabby locking her attention on Damian. She has chosen her next target. Gordon was not amused.

"All of you will state your names. Starting with you, Mr. Smartass," Gordon said, pointing at Damian. Damian opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Tony grabbed his shoulder and whispered something to him. Damian scowled and shut his mouth. He stepped forward.

"My name is Damian Scott," He said, "And if any of you call me by my surname, you're in for a world of hurt."

Principal Gordon grabbed Damian by the shoulder and yanked him to the side. Tony and his friends immediately stood straighter and all locked eyes on Principal Gordon. Gordon was oblivious to all of them, keeping his focus on Damian. Damian's eyes were narrowed at Gordon's.

"Mr. _Scott_," Principal Gordon said, emphasizing Scott, "Do not threaten any of the fellow students of this school. Or I'll se to it you are sent home and expelled."

Damian smirked, "Wouldn't be the first time. But for you, Gordy, I'll try to keep myself _out_ of trouble."

Principal Gordon released Damian and gave him another glare. Damian just kept his smirk up and backed up next to Tony and Blake...or was that Feel?

Gordon pointed at Mute, "You. You're next."

"Sir," Tony said stepping forward, "With all due respect, we call Mute "Mute" for a reason, he is mute."

"Then please tell us his real name, Mr. ..." Principal Gordon trailed off. Tony stood straighter.

"My birth name is Taylor Oliver Nathanial Young," Tony said, "But I go by Tony."

Tony's attention turned to the crowd. He began again, "And much like Damian, I _only_ respond to Tony."

"Very interesting," Principal Gordon said with a set jaw, "I'd like to know you're friend's name though, if you don't mind."

"Mute's real name is Milan Ho," Tony said, "But he prefers Mute, with all due _respect_, Principal Gordon."

"Thank you, Mr. Young," Principal Gordon said. Snickering scattered throughout the crowd again. Tony and Mute stepped back, both of them scanning over the crowd with their eyes. As if they were seeking out the ones that were snickering. Principal Gordon pointed to Blake.

"You're up," Was all Principal Gordon said. Blake grinned and stepped forward.

"I'm Blake Brown," Blake said, and then he gestured to Feel behind him, "And behind me is my younger twin brother, Fredrick 'Feel' Brown."

Feel looked up from glaring at the floor, quickly scanned over the crowd, paused looking in my group's area, and then looked back down to the floor. A bunch of excited whispering went through the Cheerleaders and Jocks area. The girls were probably already making rumors, while the guys were probably planning on how to make Feel and Blake look stupid. Onyx and Brooke were extremely quiet, most likely trying to listen in on what the "popular kids" were talking about. Up until now, Onyx and Brooke were amongst the picked on students because of how they dressed and how they acted. Becoming our friends over the past three years lowered their high quality target status, but they were still targeted occasionally.

"Now that that has been settled," Principal Gordon said hushing the crowd, "I would like to inform you all that the school Junior Prom has been moved to the end of this month. That's April 30th ladies and gentlemen. Now, get to class."

* * *

The rest of the school day went by as normal as it usually did. But Gabby and Brooke were constantly talking about one thing: The Junior Prom. The Senior Prom as it turns out was on the Friday before the last week of school. Another reason I can't wait to be a senior, the last month of school, they don't take any crap. Everything is run to their pleasure.

Another interesting fact was what happened to me in Advanced Biology, my 4th period right before lunch. Tony was in that class. That was the only class we actually shared together, alone anyway. We shared other classes, like Algebra, History, and Phys Ed. But our friends are in those classes, too. Advanced Bio was the only class we actually shared together, and Mr. Marcolongo set him as my partner for a research project. We had to describe the hunting properties of the _Canis Lupus_, or more commonly known as the Grey Wolf. I glanced at Tony as Mr. Marcolongo was explaining what our projects were exactly and when they were due.

Tony looked excited to do this, and he didn't seem like the type that would be pumped to do anything for school. His icy blue eyes sparkled with excitement, and instead of seeing a 17 or older guy, I saw a 6-7 year old boy that was ready to learn how to ride his bike. It wasn't until the bell rang and Tony turned to talk to me that I realized I was actually staring at him. I had blushed and bolted out of there faster then anyone could stop me.

I was walking to where I parked and where my friends were waiting for me. Then Sylvia's Sluts (as the five of us call them) came out of nowhere and blocked me from moving.

"Hello Sammie! How are you doing?" Amy asked with fake enthusiasm. Over her shoulder I saw my friends starting to walk our way. Ah, it's good to have loyal friends, isn't it?

"Oh I'm fine. No herpes, no crabs, no problems. How are you Amy?" I replied in the same tone, "Ox finally get that lotion for you?"

That made her fake nose curl up in a very real snarl. As if by psychic intuition, Ox and his jock friends were already behind them. Ox put his arm around Amy's shoulders and gave her a light hug.

"This girl buggin' you, Amy?" he asked. Amy smiled evilly at me before turning and began fake sobbing into Ox's arms.

"Sh-she said I was an s-s-slut and y-you we-were my Se-sex toy!" Amy lied. I rolled my eyes. She was trying to get Ox to blindly attack me, which wouldn't get him expelled, just grounded.

"You WHAT!?" Ox shouted. He released Amy and started walking towards me. His eyes were full of fury, his name says it all. Dumb as an Ox. My god, I didn't even do anything! He cocked an arm back, prepared to take a swing. I braced myself to move before the fist could connect, but before any of that happened, a loud whistle split through the air. We all looked to the left to see Mute standing with his fingers still near his mouth.

"What the hell is his problem?" Ox's friend Mikey asked, "Who whistles like that? My ears are still ringing, for Christ's sakes!"

"Didn't your momma ever teach you any manners? Rule #1: You shouldn't ever hit a girl," A gravely voice said. Everyone turned to look in the other direction to see Damian walking towards us. His fists were clenched and he was smiling.

"No, my momma left before I could ever read or write," Ox said. Damian laughed.

"So when was that exactly? Early this year? Or was it yesterday?" Damian exclaimed with a laugh. Ox's friends began 'Ooo'ing, while Ox's face turned red.

"What are you trying to say, that I'm stupid?" Ox asked incredulously. Another two voices started laughing behind me. I turned to see Blake and Feel walking up behind me.

"Bro, did he really just ask that?" Blake asked Feel. Feel half-smiled and nodded slightly. That made Blake laugh again, the both of them stopped right behind me.

"Dude," Blake said addressing Ox, "Have you _seen_ your handwriting!? It's god-awful! The only excuse is you're an idiot!"

I covered my mouth, to suppress my laugh. Ox's temple had a vein poking out. He was so mad! I had to try and keep from bursting out laughing right then and there. I chanced a glance behind Ox to see my friends all sprawled out over the pavement, laughing hard.

"Give me one reason not to knock your block off!" Ox said glaring at Blake.

"Because you're outnumbered, outclassed, and SOOT," A calm voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Tony leaning on a car. Ox glared at him and Tony stood up straight. They locked eyes and all was quiet. Then Ox snorted and turned back to his friends.

"These guys ain't worth the trouble," Ox said, "Let's go before they do something stupid."

We watched him lead his group away. Tony shook his head and turned back to walk towards his bike. Feel, Blake, Damian, and Mute all followed him. My friends all rushed up to me and asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine," I said, "Why did Ox back down though?"

"Um, Hel-lo! Who cares?" Gabby said, "You just had the newest hotties on the block cover for you! You should go thank them and get their numbers. NOW!"

Gabby gave me a gentle push in their direction. I walked a few feet before glancing over my shoulder to look at my friends. Gabby and Onyx were giving me thumbs up, Brooke was giving me a shy "you're doing great" smile, and Cali was just smiling and shaking her head. I turned back focusing on my targets, full of newfound confidence. Damian was the first to see me coming. He smacked Tony over his head and pointed in my direction. The rest of them looked over to my way. I froze and raised my hand in a friendly waving gesture.

"Hi," I said. They all relaxed and Tony walked over to me, stopping so there was less then an arms length between us.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I was shocked a little. I nodded and wonder what to say. I looked him in the eyes and said the first thing that came into my head.

"Wanna join my friends and me for a bite to eat?" I asked. Then I felt stupid. All I was supposed to do was thank them for helping me and then get their numbers for Gabby. Tony looked back to the group and Damian and Blake were grinning. Mute and Feel had small smiles on their faces, and Mute nodded. Tony smiles and looked back at me.

"Meet you in 20?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure," I said, "Meet us at the Chills on 41st street."

"See you then," Tony said. He turned around and climbed back onto his bike. The five of them revved their engines and then sped off to wherever they lived. I turned around and told the girls the plan for the day.

* * *

**AN: There another chapter done. Chapter 3 is up tomorrow. After i write it of course....**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


End file.
